


Hello, One Small Latte, Please

by exploring_in_space



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5+1, Aaron is exasperated, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Robert is charmed by it, Robron Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploring_in_space/pseuds/exploring_in_space
Summary: Five times Robert tries to get discounted coffee, and the one time Aaron finally relents.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Hello, One Small Latte, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/gifts).



> My contribution to the Robron Secret Santa exchange. Written for the highly talented supercali. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!

**1**

“Hello, one small latte, please.” The man says with a cheeky smile. He looks pleased with himself - a large grin on his stupid face.

“Right. Five quid please.” Aaron says dully. 

“Think it’s one-fifty, mate.” The man says with this irritating smile. The man is referring to the sign outside the coffeehouse that Matty thought would be a ‘fun way to get customers to be nice’. It’s not been fun. In fact, Aaron has had too many customers trying to get discounted coffee and him having to explain the stupid sign. He’s going to make Matty be the afternoon barista and see how fun he thinks the sign is.

“Nice try,  _ mate _ , but it’s just a tongue in the cheek sign.” Aaron gives the man a pointed look while he’s steaming the milk.

The man’s smile doesn’t falter - it actually grows. He leans over the counter as if he’s about to divulge a secret, “So what  _ do _ I have to do to get a discounted coffee?”

Aaron finally gives a proper look at the man. He’s seen him a few times before - he’s managed to stand out to Aaron despite serving hundreds of people a day. This is the first time the man is trying to broker a conversation and Aaron is hardly impressed.

“Work here for an employee discount?” Aaron tersely suggests. The amount of times Aaron has had to have this conversation makes him especially short with this man. It’s hardly cute at this point, and Aaron is ready to strangle the next person who tries to get a discounted coffee. 

The man chuckles and leans away from the counter as Aaron finishes up the latte. If Aaron is being honest, he’d probably enjoy the attempted flirting the man is trying at a different point in time, but as it stands, it just serves to annoy him. Aaron pours the steamed milk into the papered cup to finish the latte, and hands it over to the man. “One small latte.”

The man lifts his papered cup, as if to toast Aaron. “I’ll get you to give me a discount on your coffee one of these days,  _ Aaron _ .” He gives a half smirk, looking at the apron Aaron’s wearing with his name stitched on it, and walks out before Aaron can respond.

Aaron makes Matty serve drinks the rest of the day, and sulks in the backroom. 

**2**

When Aaron was a kid, he’d make his mum breakfast in bed for her birthday and other holidays. His favorite thing about making the breakfast (which usually just consisted of an assortment of toast and jams), was making a cup of coffee for her. Chas had a french press that Aaron would use to make the coffee. Sometimes, Chas would just politely drink a few sips but toss it when Aaron wasn’t looking. Other times, he would brew the perfect cup, and he’d watch her eyes grow in amazement and nod at Aaron.

Aaron’s passion for coffee grew as the years went by. And little by little, he saved enough money to open  _ Has Beans _ . He had opened shop a little over six months ago to modest success. It’s been a dream come true for Aaron to now experiment and brew the coffee he wants as owner. He hired Matty a few weeks ago when the shop began to get more popular. Matty has been on a crusade to market  _ Has Beans _ as a fun coffee shop; hence, the sign outside the shop. After the whole discounted coffee attempt from the sign, Matty has scaled it back to just coffee related to puns.

It’s why it’s a surprise to Aaron when the arrogant man from the other day comes back with the same smug smile from before and says, “Hello, one latte please.”

“You know that ain’t gonna work.” Aaron says with a roll of his eyes, “Five quid.”

The man chuckles but slides the fiver towards the cashier’s box as Aaron gets stared on the latte. He sneaks a few glances to the man as he prepares the drink. He’s looking intently at his phone, tapping away on his screen. He’s just as fit as before, Aaron is reluctant to admit.

“Y'know,” the man starts, looking up from his phone to talk to Aaron, “Think there’s something off with the way you make your latte.”

Aaron immediately stops making the latte, “You what?”

The man looks like a cat that got the canary. He smiles and innocently says, “You heard me. There’s something off with your lattes.”

Aaron has never hated a customer. He has sometimes felt a lot of anger and annoyance, but he always knew their interactions were fleeting and he’d get over their rudeness. But standing here, across from a man that Aaron has to listen to say his lattes are bad, Aaron  _ hates _ him.

“You know what’s wrong?” The man continues, testing every ounce of Aaron’s patience.

“The fact I’m still serving you?” Aaron suggests, angrily frothing the milk. He’ll not let his temper impede his ability to make a latte, even if the man apparently finds the drink offensive.

The man actually laughs at Aaron, as if he made some joke. Just like the last time he was in here, the man leans over the counter to talk to Aaron. “I bet you’re using a single origin coffee as your espresso, right? The flavor peaks are interrupting the smoothness of the milk.” The man nods to beans that sit behind the counter with a knowing look.

Aaron doesn’t want to admit it, but the man has an excellent point. He has been using his house blend as a blanket base for his drinks. It’s not because Aaron thinks that it’s the best way to make his drinks, but because of his limited resources as a new business owner.

Still, he’ll be damned before he lets the man have a victory. “Here’s a thought: if you don’t like it, don’t get it.” Aaron snidely smiles, handing the apparently repulsive latte.

“Maybe you should giving me a discount on my lattes for this free advice.” The man takes the latte from Aaron’s hand with a wink. He strolls out of the shop and Aaron has never hated someone as much as he does that man.

**3**

What bothers Aaron the most about the man’s criticism is, Aaron is passionate about coffee. He’s not some bellend who doesn’t know the difference between a dark roast or a light roast. He understands the criticism, but it gets under his skin that this stranger is coming into  _ Aaron’s  _ shop and trying to parade his coffee expertise. There’s a difference between actually being the brewer of the coffee and being someone who just drinks it. Aaron becomes determined to find the right blend to prove that smug bastard wrong. 

The evening the man criticizes his coffee, Aaron goes home to his flat and spends his time roasting different beans. He has a vast collection of different sourced beans that he experiments on and finally settles on blends of dark roasts. It’s well into the night when the aroma of the blend tells him it’s the right bean and roast.

He uses a moka pot to brew the espresso - favoring an old fashioned way of making the espresso - and froths the milk to make his latte. The first sip, he can detect a few hints of chocolate - the espresso bold enough to withstand the milk creating a smooth body. He is pleased with that first sip, feeling confident that this blend will satisfy the coffee snob. 

It’s a couple of days of waiting before the arrogant man walks back into the coffeeshop. Aaron, in the meantime, has received many compliments on his new lattes, and it’s bolstered his confidence enough that he’s not annoyed with seeing the man. He’s ready to wipe the smug look off the man’s face.

“Hello, one small latte please.” 

“Five pounds.” Aaron starts on the latte without a second glance to the man. He takes out his new blend - grounded to a fine texture for the espresso - and begins brewing it fresh for the man.

“Are you ever going to ask me what my name is?” The man petulantly asks, placing a fiver on the counter. He says nothing about trying to get a discounted coffee, instead settling on his whiny question.

“You always come when there’s no one here. Don’t need to ask your name.” Aaron finishes steaming the milk and makes a little leaf out of the milk. He’s been working on his latte art lately but sticks to a simple leaf for Mister Coffee Snob. He’d no doubt find another way to critique Aaron’s coffee if he attempted something more ambitious.

“That’s nice.” The man says when he sees the leaf. Aaron wrings his hands a little nervously while he watches the man take a sip of the latte. The man’s eyes widen a bit when he’s finished with the first sip. “You listened to me.” He says with the smuggest of grins.

“Yeah, well…” Aaron trails off with a half shrug. The man surprisingly doesn’t gloat but takes another drink of the latte.

“This is fantastic.” The man says with a proud smile, “I knew you had it in you to make this better.”

Aaron gives the man a tight but genuine smile. Strangely enough, he wanted to make this man proud. At first it was wounded pride and spite that made Aaron stay as late as he did to make the perfect latte for this man. But it morphed into also trying to better himself and serve coffee that will make his customers happy and Aaron proud to serve. 

“I reckon this means I get discounted lattes from now on. I  _ am _ , after all, the reason you changed the blend.” The man says with the cheekiest of smiles.

“Piss off, you.” Aaron says with no heat in his voice. They share a smile before the man leaves the shop.

**4**

Aaron doesn’t want to admit it, but he is finding himself less and less annoyed by the man. There was something very genuine about him the last time he was in here, complimenting Aaron’s efforts on the changed latte. Aaron has embarrassingly replayed the moment the man had realized Aaron made a change to the espresso many times. It’s strange to suddenly feel some fondness for someone Aaron had been so hellbent to hate.

Matty has been making fun of him every time the man comes in. If Matty is the main barista and sees him come in, he’ll pretend to get busy so that Aaron has to serve him. “I figured I need to keep playin’ cupid, since it was my brilliant sign that has caused him to come in every day.” Matty said waggling his eyebrows. Aaron threw a tea towel at his face to get him to shut up.

It’s another slow part of the day when the man comes into  _ Has Beans _ . Aaron does not smile when he sees him, he  _ doesn’t _ .

“Hello, one small latte, please.” The man says, actually smiling (unlike Aaron, thank you very much). 

“Right. Can I get your name?” Aaron picks up a paper cup and his sharpie. For the first time ever, the man looks thrown by the conversation. He had already taken out a five pound note, and was holding it midair when he gapes stupidly at Aaron. He turns around to see only a few patrons milling around the shop, no one in the queue behind him. Finally, his face lights up and a triumphant smile grows.

The myriad of expressions that dance across the man’s face makes Aaron’s face flush in embarrassment. Finally, the man leans over the counter, smile still intact, “You want to know my name?”

“Well what else am I supposed to write on here? Coffee snob?”

The man laughs and laughs, eyes crinkling and making Aaron chuckle himself. When the laughter has ebbed away, he looks Aaron in the eye and finally tells him his name: “Robert. But I do prefer the title of coffee snob.”

Aaron, against his better judgement, smiles back as he writes  _ Robert _ on the blank papered cup. “Okay, Robert, that’d be five quid.”

Robert laughs and finally slides the five pound note towards Aaron but says nothing. Aaron makes the latte in silence, trying not to look at Robert while he makes it. He feels embarrassed enough, and doesn’t want to do anything else he might regret. He finishes the latte and hands the cup with Robert’s name on it. Robert takes the cup and turns the cup around, examining the blocky letters of Aaron’s penmanship. “Shame.” He says when he’s done looking at the cup.

“What?” Aaron picks at some of the coffee utensils nervously.

“Well, you know my name now, thought that might have meant you wrote on here that I get a mate’s rate next time I’m in here.” Robert says.

“You think my knowing your name means we’re mates now?” Aaron asks with the barest of smiles. 

“I’ve never worked this hard for someone to know my name. Think we might be more than mates, wouldn’t you say?” The unapologetic confidence that Robert exudes would annoy Aaron in any other person. But with him, there’s something very attractive about how confident Robert holds himself. It makes Aaron sway a little on his feet, leaning over the counter himself, trying to get closer to Aaron.

Unfortunately, before Aaron has a chance to say something back, a customer interrupts their conversation to order themselves a mocha cappuccino. It takes Aaron a few moments of preparing the drink that by the time he’s done with it, he notices Robert is gone. Aaron is  _ not _ disappointed. 

Just like how he  _ wasn’t _ smiling when Robert first came into the shop.

**5**

It’s been a few days since Robert has come into the shop. One Robert-less day becomes two, becomes three Robert-less days. Until it’s almost a Robert-less month. Aaron has been trying very hard not to show it’s bothering him. But after snapping at a few customers, Matty gently suggests he should be main barista until Aaron cools down.

Aaron takes out his disappointment by spending some time roasting and grinding beans. It’s oddly therapeutic. As he grinds different coarseness, Aaron imagines he’s grinding Robert’s stupid face. After a week of roasting and grinding, he’s back out front as main barista. 

He’s busy with the lunch time rush, not paying much attention to his customer’s faces when he hears that distinguishable voice, “Hello, one small latte, please,” and Aaron snaps his head up to see a sheepish looking Robert.

Aaron is too slammed to say anything, he busies himself with getting the latte done while Matty takes the cash (five pounds, as usual). When Aaron is calling out the latte for Robert, he deliberately touches Aaron’s fingers when he takes the cup out of Aaron’s hand. Aaron doesn’t spare him much thought as he continues to fill the orders and appease impatient businessmen and women. 

Robert lingers at the shop, seating himself at a table and drinking his latte thoughtfully. Aaron is distracted by sneaking over glances towards him. The lunch hour seems to be extra populated with people, the hour itself feeling longer than normal as well. Finally, when the crowd becomes manageable, Aaron leaves Matty in charge as he takes a well deserved break. Aaron makes his way to the table Robert has sat himself at, and sits across from him.

“Alright?” Aaron asks, feeling awkward. This is the first time he’s actually started a conversation with Robert without an order being the starter to their conversations.

“Hmm?” Robert looks at Aaron with a curious look on his face. “Oh yeah. Yeah, alright.”

“Only, I wasn’t sure I’d see you again.” Aaron says a little nervously. 

Robert lifts an eyebrow, and a teasing smile graces his face. “Well you know what they say: absence makes the heart grow fonder. Thought I’d get you to miss me so much, you would  _ have _ to give me a discounted latte in relief of seeing me again.”

Aaron can’t help but smile at the adamancy of Robert’s attempt for a discounted latte. He feels better talking to Robert again, not entirely sure why he was gone for so long, but happy his demeanor is exactly the same. Aaron gets up, ready to head back to the back of the bar, when Robert gently grasps his right wrist. “Hang on a second, Aaron.”

Aaron is still standing, but looks down at Robert in mild curiosity. Robert rarely has said Aaron’s name, but he likes the way it sounds coming from him. Robert looks at Aaron shly, before letting out a small sigh. “I have a confession to make.”

A slight trepidation fills Aaron, even though he really has nothing to be nervous about. Still, he waits patiently to see what Robert is going to say. “I have to admit that your lattes are good, but I’m not actually a huge fan of lattes in general.”

The relief that floods him that it’s something innocuous supersedes exactly what Robert said. Aaron lifts an eyebrow in confusion. “So all this time you’ve been trying to get a discount on your latte, and you’re not even a fan of them?” Aaron demands with a smile, Robert is the most incorrigible man he’s ever met.

Robert shrugs his shoulders and leans back in his chair, giving Aaron a lazy smile, “Well what can I say? I’m determined for me discounted coffee.”

Aaron flips him off before walking back to the counter, shaking his head.

**+1**

Ever since Robert’s confession to not really liking lattes, he has started coming in daily into  _ Has Beans _ . Aaron tries every time to guess the type of drink that is actually Robert’s favorite. Robert finishes every drink Aaron brews him, but always says with a smirk, “Sorry, try again.” It’s honestly been entertaining for Aaron to experiment on different drinks and having Robert try them.

Aaron never thought he would like Robert as much as he does when he first met him. Aaron had actually hated him for a brief moment, and now, Robert’s visits to  _ Has Beans _ are the highlight of his day. Lately, Aaron has been wanting more from their interactions. Robert has started staying longer at the shop, the entire time it takes for him to slowly sip at his drink. They’ve been flirting with each other, but neither one has done or tried anything else. 

Robert comes in during a peak time - Aaron and Matty churning out orders quickly and efficiently as possible. He goes and sits down at one of the few empty seats. Aaron shoots him a few looks while he’s busy making drinks and sees Robert is occupying himself by reading a local newspaper. It makes Aaron smile fondly as he continues to make drinks.

When the rushtime crowd dissipates, Robert gets up from his chair and makes his way to the counter. “Hello, one small coffee, please,” he says when he gets to the counter. Robert has amended his usual greeting somehow  _ still _ trying to get discounted coffee despite Aaron giving him different drinks not even on the menu. 

Aaron just shakes his head with a smile, but looks at Robert consideringly. One thing Aaron remembers when Robert first criticized Aaron’s latte was the fact he knew Aaron was using a single origin bean for it. It makes Aaron consider for a few moments before deciding on the cup he’s going to brew for Robert.

He takes his fruity light roast beans and grinds them into the portafilter and tamps it down as compactly as possible. The espresso brews perfectly - beautiful light brown crema percolates down into a cup - the light and fruity aroma filling the air. When the espresso is done brewing, Aaron adds boiling water and makes a cafe americano. A simple americano for a coffee snob such as Robert actually makes perfect sense. 

“One americano.” Aaron says with a barely contained smile. Robert’s eyes widen in amazement, and eagerly outstretches his hand when Aaron hands him the mug of coffee. He takes a small sip of the americano, and Robert’s face  _ lights up _ when he swallows the coffee.

“This,” Robert says with admiration heavy in his voice, “is the best americano I’ve ever had. You hit it right on the nose”

Aaron ducks his head in both embarrassment and pride. He  _ knew _ Robert would love this drink, and knew as he made it, that this was the drink of choice for Robert. 

“How much do I owe you?” Robert asks, holding the americano in both his hands, cradling it like it’s the most important thing he’s held.

“Nowt.” Aaron mumbles, cleaning out the portafilter to occupy his hands. He can hear the intake of breath from Robert, making Aaron's face heat up in embarrassment. 

Aaron still hasn’t looked up to see Robert’s reaction, but his smugness is palpable in the air just by the silence that fills between them. Finally, he hears Robert shuffle closer to the edge of the counter, folding his arms on top of the corian surface. Aaron looks up to see Robert grinning at him.

“Is that  _ so _ ?” The triumph in Robert’s voice is unmistakable.

Aaron gives a noncommittal shrug, but sways a little on his feet. Robert continues grinning at Aaron, before taking another sip of his americano. Leaning a little further over the counter, Robert suggests, “How ‘bout this instead: I pay for my americano, and you pay for tea with me tonight?” 

Now it’s Aaron’s turn to grin, feeling all the embarrassment from earlier evaporate. “Smooth. Has this been your ploy all along?” Aaron responds with a smile.

Robert shrugs, “Obviously. A fit bloke like you  _ and _ you make brew a mean americano. It’s a win-win for me. So?”

Aaron laughs a little, and looks behind him. Matty is further behind the counter, wiping down a few of the instruments, pretending not to listen to their conversation, but there’s a small smile on his face. Aaron claps Matty’s shoulder as he passes by and walks around the counter. Robert meets up halfway with a hopeful look on his face. It’s endearing to Aaron in a way that he never thought would be possible the first time Robert walked into  _ Has Beans _ . “I  _ suppose _ I can do tea. Got nothing else going on.” Aaron sighs dramatically.

Robert’s face somehow lights up even brighter than when he first took a sip of the americano, and snakes his arms around Aaron’s waist, “You know...now that I’ve got a date with you, I expect discounted americanos from now on.”

Aaron can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth and shuts Robert up by giving him a kiss. 

“Yeah, keep dreaming.” Aaron says when he breaks away.


End file.
